Hazel
by hadago77
Summary: Ron learns the value of re-gifting. My sequel to 'Brown' by 3VAD127.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible in any way, shape or form. Disney does. No profit coming this way for me. The story Brown belongs to 3VAD127.

This is my continuation of 3VAD127's excellent, heart-wrenching, and beautiful story 'Brown'. This idea came to me immediately after reading it. If you don't read 'Brown' first you will have no idea what's going on so go check it out.

Chapter 1

Ronald Dean Stoppable was not born blind. This he knew for a fact.

His hair was blond, the grass was green, pro wrestling was real. It was a fact of life.

But he could not see. Ron felt ahead with his cane as he made his way to his bedroom. He slowly felt ahead for the doorknob and walked in. Listening closely, he heard faint breathing inside the closet, figuring it must be Rufus taking a nap, he moved on. Going by muscle memory by this point as he walked over to his dresser and took off the sunglasses he had taken to wearing since the operation.

If he still had sight, he would have seen a pair of lifeless emerald eyes staring back at him in the mirror. Eyes that for most of his life he had loved to get lost in. Seeing the beauty, hope, and power in those eyes had always brightened his day; and he always did his best to banish any pain or sadness that crept into those emerald pools.

Four months ago he had seen truly horrid sight, for he had seen those green beauties blank and dim as they nervously darted around, desperate to see anything. This had been the first time they had changed Kim's bandages, but they had gotten thru it secure in the knowledge her eyesight would return. After all, she was THE Kim Possible, she could do anything.

But as the months passed that security was lost as her eyesight refused to return. Ron had gone to visit her everyday, bringing Rufus along sometimes. Talking to her, lying with her, sitting for hours just holding her hand as she wept into her bandages. He had struggled, but still passed all his college courses for the semester, including the dreaded business math. Finally though, the doctors had confirmed their worst fears; Kim was blind, with little to no hope of recovery.

It had taken her some time to banish his guilt for her condition, included several hot make-out sessions in the hospital bed that she used to convince it was not his fault. But still a small part of him wondered if he had just been a little bit faster could he have saved her life and sight.

One thing he had done to assuage that guilt to a degree had been to pay a little visit to Dr. Dementor in the GJ prison he had been sent to when he had been got several weeks later. While Ron still believed he was partially at fault, this man easily was the source of all their problems. After calling in a few favors, and having Wade disable the surveillance system, he had paid a visit to the diminutive Doctor. After he had gone home for the night, Betty Director had called to tell him that Dr. Dementor had seemed to have a nasty fall in his cell; that had resulted in him breaking all his limbs, suffering a concussion, four broken ribs and a missing eye. He had responded with the utmost sympathy. She stated that there would simply be an investigation into the type of floor wax used in his cell, and that was the ONLY investigation that would occur; but that this investigation could ONLY occur once. He smiled and said he understood completely and bid her a good night.

To Ron though, Kim's blindness was a minor setback at most, because even without her eyes, Ron was even more in love with her as every day went by, and still could not imagine his life without her. This had led to the 2nd biggest decision of his life. He would banish Kim's fears he would leave her just because things got tough, in a move he had planned to make the following Christmas, but he knew the time had to be now.

So, after a long talk and constant reassurances of his dedication to always be there for KP, Mr. Dr. Possible had given him his blessing.

He sighed as he lay down on his bed and closed her eyes.

The proposal…had not gone well. While Kim had restated her love for him, she did not say yes, not that he expected an answer right away. But she had followed up by seeming to state that her having her eyesight back was a pre-condition of her marrying him. That night he had cried himself to sleep, thinking he would never be able to marry THE love of his life. The next day he had put on his happy face and gone to see Kim, hoping she had reconsidered and would marry him regardless.

However, when he had walked in, she was positively beaming, and this turned his fake happiness into real happiness. She had rapidly explained that eye transplants were now possible due to new technology, and she would love nothing more than to marry him, after she had her sight back and could undress him in his sexy tuxedo with the eyes she would get.

Ron was ecstatic. Not only would his girlfriend be complete again, but she, the most beautiful girl in the world had agreed to marry him. Life couldn't get any better.

Several days after that, Ron had gone to talk to Mrs. Dr. P. about how long till a donor might be found. However, she told him it was difficult, for one, the donor needed be alive, also, said donor needs to within several months of the same age as the recipient. There were literally no donors, no one wanted to give up their eyesight, even for Kim Possible.

It had taken all of one minute to decide what to do as he made the biggest decision of his life.

After a week of convincing Kim's parents and his own, he was ready for surgery to begin. After taking one hour to simply stare at Kim with his eyes while she slept, attempting to burn a final image of her beauty into his brain, he made his way down to the surgery prep area.

After one last loving look to his parents and little sister, he allowed the Doctors to anesthetize him. When he woke her eyes burned where they had made the connections, despite the morphine.

His recovery was swift, due to fact there was little point in letting eyesight that wasn't there recover. He used the time Kim would still be recovering to practice with the walking cane.

The time came when Kim's bandages would be removed and he convinced everyone to let him be the one for her to see first and tell her the donor's identity.

Her eyes began to tear up as he remembered her reaction:

He imagined the happiness in his eyes as recognition of her surroundings came as she told the doctors what she could see, then after the doctor left he decided to ask her...

"So, KP, will you marry me now?

"I…" she paused. "What's that?"

There was only one thing she could be talking about. "Oh, this?" He tapped the cane against the floor. "Just something I use to get around."

She was silent for a long minute. Finally, after an eternity she asked "Ron, why didn't you tell me?"

Figuring she had figured out what he had done he simply replied: "I-I didn't know how to tell you without freaking you out. I'm sorry."

"No, I can't deal with this…"

"Kim-" as he tried to explain himself

"You're lying to me!" She cried "No, you would never…"

"But Kim, the mission…" he tried to explain that the world needed a whole Kim Possible, not a whole goofy sidekick whose name people still had trouble remembering.

Then he heard her start to cry: "No, I don't believe you. Get out of here."

"But-"desperate to retrieve the situation.

"Leave!"

He could not stop the tears and crying before he left the room, despite his best efforts.

That had been three weeks ago and still not one word from Kim. Two and a half weeks ago he had set her a letter, which had been difficult as he had typed it himself, hoping he remembered the placement of the letters as he pored his heart into it, explaining he understood if she never wanted to see him again. Who was he kidding, Kim Possible would not have the time to take care of a blind man, and he couldn't shackle her to himself and be an eternal burden to her. He had made one last entreaty to her to simply take good care of his….

CREEK!

He sat up quickly, even with his improved hearing someone had stepped on the creaky floorboard near the closet and that noise would have been noticeable even had he been asleep.

"Rufus?" he asked?

"Sorry buffoon, not quite."

"Shego!"

"Got it in one." She replied.

He jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting stance; but staggered as he felt a dart enter his neck.

The last thing he thought he heard as the unconsciousness claimed him, was Kim saying:

"I'm sorry Ron, I love you so much."

TBC

 **Author Notes**

Shego? What's she doing there? Well, at least Kim loves him, or he thinks he does. Stay tuned, next

chapter within 24 hours. Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible in any way, shape or form. Disney does. No profit coming this way for me. The story Brown belongs to 3VAD127.

Chapter 2 as promised.

Thanks for the reviews gentlemen..

CajunBear73: We shall see where the road takes us.

cybercorpsesnake: Thank you, I intend to. :)

Sharper the Writer: Thanks, hope you'll like the middle and end too.

Firefly115: Here's the next, hope you'll be just as excited for the next.

**************************************************************************************************************************8888

Chapter 2

Ron started to wake up. He could feel he was strapped into some kind of hard chair; wind was whipping at his face. He was in some kind of fast-moving vehicle. Then he started to hear a voice.

"….right, almost there, prepare for landing, shit he's waking up."

Shego? Oh yeah, she was in the closet.

"Shit where's the…got it." She continued.

"Don't hurt him!" Kim said.

Kim, she was here! They must have been captured, what was going on?

"Shut it princess, I won't let him wake up yet." Shego replied.  
"Kim?" He groaned out. Kim was in trouble, he had to help her. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain his arm.

"Whaaaa…" as a dreamless sleep reclaimed him.

Ok, he was in a bed this time. He took a mental rundown of his body. Feet, legs, check. Essential equipment? Thank god all three checked. Stomach check, chest, and check though he was missing his shirt and felt cool suction cups stuck on various parts. Arms, both still there but he felt an IV in his left one. Neck? Good except for slight pain where the dart had hit him. Head, ears, her eyes, check, check and still check. Now, except for the IV, suction cup thingies, and the numerous leather straps that were keeping him from moving even a millimeter, he was good.

Slowly he tried to focus his rather large ears on a slightly muffled conversation he heard outside. His hearing had improved quite a bit to compensate for his lack of eyesight. Even his sister's ninja baby skills were unable to allow her to sneak up on him anymore.

"Ok, he's strapped in and ready to go, can I leave now?" one woman said. Shego he thought

"Yes, I think that should be all, but there is one thing, why did you do all this?" Replied another familiar-sounding woman.

"To pay off a favor, plus those two need to be taken care of. You do know what to do with little Kimmie right?" Shego replied. Taken care of? He started to sweat.

"Oh yes, I think your idea for her is genius, she's was just too "blind" to see it he he. Those two will simply be the two cutest little cuddle buddies after I'm done. "

"Cuddle buddies?" Wait just a minute, that voice, it couldn't be….

"Well, see you later Amy, give me a call later and let me know how it goes…." As Shego's voice faded away.

DNAMY?! He started to struggle fruitlessly against his straps.

"Bye my green cuddle buddy!" he heard as a door opened. From down the hallway he could hear a load groan.

"Oh! You're awake, well that's good, I use a different knockout drug than Shego, and can't have the two mixing, so are you ready?"

Ready?! Amy, why are you doing this, what evil plot have you been planning? Where's Kim? He asked desperately.

He sensed her move to the side of his bed. "Hmmmmm, let me answer those in order, well I've been paid; and I think that this will be just my cutest creation yet. Secondly, evil? My plots have been nothing but cute and fluffy. The world would be so much happier and friendly if you two would simply let me continue my experiments in peace. And lastly, my fellow Cuddle buddy expert is right next to you."

KIM!

"Oh, she's still out and won't hear you, she needs her rest after the surgery after all, plus I still have a modification to make to her that my green cutie Shego suggested."

What did you do to her?! Ron demanded.

"Oh, you'll see." she said in a slightly menacing voice he had never heard her use before.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll…I'll….ugggggh." Dimly he could feel a cool substance rush into his arm. Not again was his last thought as the drugs worked their way thru his system..

"Oh, yes, you'll see"

 **Author Notes**

Exit Shego, enter DNAMY, but who's paying them. What have they done to Kim. Short chapter I know. Most will be revealed next chapter. Lemme know what you think so far.


End file.
